Crash Twinsanity 2: The return of The Evil Twins
by Goldguy0710
Summary: The Evil Twins returned and want their revenge! Good and evil have to team up once again to defeat The Evil Twins. Follow the Bandicoots and the evil scientists on their adventure to defeat The Evil Twins! But of course this is not without any difficulties... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**Crash Twinsanity 2: The return of The Evil Twins**

Chapter 1: The attack

It has been 2 months after the events of Crash Tag Team Racing, Cortex returned to his Iceberg Lab where they were discussing about how to get rid of the Bandicoots.

Uka Uka was not very happy:"Fools! Those Bandicoots are still alive! Can't you get up with one good plan!?"

"Uka Uka, we tried several times! Those bandicoots are too smart!" said disappointed.

Suddenly a purple portal appeared and two creatures came out of it...

"We're baaaaaaaaaaack!" said Moritz with a big smile on his face.

"Long time ago cortex!" said Victor with a big evil smile.

Cortex didn't understand it: "You! But how ... "

Suddenly more portals appeared and hundreds of ants are coming out of the portals.

"We need to get out of here!" said N. Gin scared.

"You think!? you fool!" answered Cortex angry.

They ran as fast as possible to the airship.

When they arrived, Cortex flew with the airship away from the lab.

"How did those get free!?" Said Cortex surprised.

Nina responded:"I thought The Evil Twins were eaten by Evil Crash!"

"We must defeat them, once and for all. And we know that we cannot do this alone" said Uka Uka.

Cortex didn't get what Uka Uka means:"What do you mean, we cannot do this alone!?"

Uka Uka explained:"We need the help of the Bandicoots, maybe we can ask them and my brother for help. Whether it's nice or not."

N. Gin pointed out:"We have to go to N. Sanity Island and ask them for help."

Meanwhile on n. Sanity Island...

Crash, Coco and Crunch were relaxing on the beach.

Coco was working on a new experiment, a device that could make Crash talk!

As always Crunch was training with his bar-bell, Crash was trying to get a Wumpa out of a tree, he jumped as high as possible, but it wasn't high enough. After a while he climbed up the tree and got his Wumpa, he didn't know he could climb into trees.

Coco stated:"I'm almost ready. Over a few minutes Crash can talk thanks to my Multi-Laser!"

Crash responded:"Whahoeeeeeeee!"

"Then I can finally know what my little brother says." Said Crunch happy.

"Can you get a Power Crystal for me?" asked Coco "Meanwhile I will finish the Multi-Laser"

Crunch answered:"Sure!" Per accident he threw his bar-bell up high in the sky. "Oops... C'mon little brother, we need to find a Power Crystal!"

They walked into the jungle searching for a Power Crystal.


	2. Chapter 2: Ripper Roo

Chapter 2: Ripper Roo

Crunch and Crash walked around in the jungle, hoping to find a power crystal for Coco's Multi-Laser, Crash was really excited, one beam on him and he finally could talk! Crash wondered how his voice would sound.

After a while walking, they arrived at an old temple, so they investigated for a power crystal

"There is a power crystal!" said Crunch happy.

Suddenly Ripper Roo appeared and started laughing:"Bwahahahahhahahaha!"

Crunch responded annoyed:"Oh no, not this freak!"

Ripper Roo threw around with TNT to Crash and Crunch, Ripper Roo threw a TNT-crate per accident on himself. He was getting really crazy now, he was jumping around while he threw nitro's all around the temple.

Crash and Crunch had to jump from one side of the temple to the other.

Roo was still not defeated:"Bwahahahha!"*PONG!* Roo suddenly got an bar-bell on his head

"Oh there you are!" Said Crunch to the bar-bell while laughing, he took the Power Crystal and looked around, "Well, it looks like the only way out is through this cave..."

Crash didn't like dark caves, but they had no choice.

So they travelled through the dark cave.

"Look! There is light! Maybe there is a way out!" Said Crunch happy.

Crash ran to the light and got out of the cave. Crash looked up and saw that they were below the skull rock.

"So that's where that cave is from!" Said Crunch surprised.

They climbed back down the mountain and went back to Coco.

"Here is the Power Crystal that you needed sister." Said Crunch while giving the Power Crystal to Coco

"Thank you" says Coco, she putted the Power Crystal in the Multi-Laser, "Let's test this thing! But on what?"

"Maybe on this crab over here?" Responded Crunch.

Coco shot on the crab with a light blue beam.

"Why are you looking at me!? Get out! Otherwise I squeeze you in your butt!" said the crab angry.

Crunch picked up a stone and smash the crab dead.

"Crunch!?" Said Coco angry.

Crunch responded: "Sorry, i didn't like that crab!"

Suddenly Coco got a video message on her laptop.

N. Gin appeared on her screen:"Bandicoots, we need your help. The Evil Twins are back! Come as quickly as possible to the Native Village."

Coco said surprised:"Are The Evil Twins back? that is not possible! They were eaten."

"it's probably a trap" said Crunch.

"But if they are back, we need to go help" responded Coco.

Crunch and Coco went to the Native village, Crash followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos at the Native Village

Chapter 3: Chaos at the Native Village

The Bandicoots were on their way to the Native Village, Crunch didn't trust the message of . He was sure it was a trap.

Coco was also sure it would be a trap, but if The Evil Twins really were back and they didn't go help, the world as they know maybe would end!

Crash was the only one that believed them. After Crash Twinsanity, he became sort of ally against Cortex.

When they arrived at the walls of the village, they saw N. Gin, Cortex, Uka Uka and Nina waiting on them.

"What do you want from us Cortex!?" said Coco angry.

Cortex answered a bit scared:"The Evil Twins are back! They have attacked us in my Lab and we escaped with my airship."

"And we must believe this!?" said Crunch angry to Cortex.

Aku Aku asked annoyed:"Uka Uka is behind all of this isn't it?"

"Not this time brother." answered Uka Uka.

Coco said: "Come, we're out of here."

When the Bandicoots just wanted to leave, purple portals appeared all around them and Ant were coming out of it. Everyone ran into the Native Village . While the tribesmen were fighting with the ants, everybody was hiding in a little house of the tribesmen.

Cortex asked the Bandicoots angry:"do you believe us now!?"

"How did they come back?" asked Crunch surprised.

Uka Uka responded: "We don't know but we need to get out of here!"

"I have some things at my home that might help us to defeat The Evil Twins" said Coco.

Uka Uka pointed out:" and Nina, you come with me to the airship, Cortex you go with the Bandicoots to their home to get the things that could help us!"

Cortex responded: "Why do i have to go with those Bandicoots!?"

"Cortex!" Screamed Uka Uka angry.

"Ok, ok..." Answered Cortex.

The team split in 2. While , Nina and Uka Uka went back to the airship, Cortex and the Bandicoots went back to the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, Coco picked up her laptop and her Multi-Laser. Suddenly Crash screamed: "Haboeje habajaba!"

Nobody understood what Crash meant.

"What!?" Said Crunch confused.

Coco responded:"I almost forgot!"

Coco shot on Crash with her Multi-Laser and the first thing that Crash said: "Ants! Oh so that's how my voice sounds like!"

So they ran into a cave near-by.

Crash said tired: "I think we lost them..."

"But now we're stuck in this cave!" Responded Cortex angry.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" said Crash to Cortex.

Crash and cortex started to fight.

While fighting they rolled around in the cave like in Cavern Catastrophe, felt into a hole and rolled in another cave going back to the jungle.

When they were near the airship Coco stopped them.

"Stop it! We have no time for this!" Said Coco angry.

Crash answered:"You're right, we have to stop The Evil Twins instead of fighting each other..."

They went to the airship and joined N. Gin , Uka Uka and Nina.


	4. Chapter 4: The TNT-Factory

Chapter 4: The TNT-Factory

When they arrived in Iceberg lab they went to the Psycontrol.

The Psycontrol was still broken after it exploded in the events of Twinsanity.

"What a mess!" said Coco when she saw the broken Psycontrol.

"Yes, it exploded when I ended up in Crash's brain ... I still have that stupid dance in my head." Said Cortex disgusted."We must repair the Psycontrol before we can go to the 10th dimension." pointed Coco out. "I will help Coco" responded Nina.

"Cortex, perhaps we can search for the resources we need to repair the Psycontrol" said Crash to Cortex. Nina was surprised:"Since when can you talk!?"

"Uh not that long, 5 minutes or something" answered Crash.

"We have no time for this!" said Cortex,"Where can we find the resources?" N. Gin responded:"You can get them from my TNT-Factory, I don't need it anymore because my battleship is already destroyed!"

"Then i and will watch if there are any ants in near-by" replied Uka Uka.

So Crash and Cortex left the Psycontrol room to go to the nearly sunken ship. "There, there is his boat" said Cortex while hanging over a fence,"There can we get the materials, but how we get there? think cortex, think!" While cortex is hanging over the fence thinking how to get there, Crash remembered something...

*BAM* He kicked Cortex of the fence and Crash jumped on Cortex' back.

They slided of the iceberg to the TNT-Factory.

When they were down the mountain, Cortex threw Crash of his back.

"Ouch my head," Cortex said with pain," at any rate, we are at N. Gin's TNT-factory."

"Do you think we could find the materials there?" Asked Crash.

"I think so," said Cortex" let's go inside!"

They went inside the TNT-factory

"So here did all that TNT come from on the battleship?" asked Crash to Cortex.

"Indeed, he was shipping them to his lab for experimenting with them to make them more powerful!" said Cortex with and evil laugh, then he looked back at crash, who was looking mad " Uuuuh, but that doesn't matter" said Cortex quickly.

Crash and Cortex arrived at a storage room for iron, gunpowder, and other materials

"There we go," said Cortex happy," all the resource we need"

"But how are we going to get them at your lab?" asked Crash while scratching his head.

Cortex walked over to a red button on the wall and pressed it.

"This is the FST, the Flying Storage Transporter," introduced Cortex," we can put all the resources in this chest, and then the FST will fly back to my lab with the resources!"

"That's pretty smart Cortex!" said Crash surprised

"Of course it is!" scooped Cortex.

They putted all the iron they found in the FST.

Cortex commanded the robot:" To my lab!"

So the robot started to fly and smashed through a window outside to go to the Iceberg Lab.

"Smart robot you have Cortex!" said Crash while laughing.

Cortex rumbled:"Let's just go back to the lab shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the lab

Chapter 5: Back to the lab

Cortex and Crash are going back to the lab. They found all the resources needed and commanded the FST to go to the iceberg lab. When they left the TNT-Factory, they saw 's sunken battleship.

"There is N. Gin's ship...or what remains of it..." said Crash.

Suddenly Crash and Cortex heard somebody:"My kitchen! My flesh! My food!"

It was Rusty Walrus who was looking at the ship while crying. Rusty then heard Crash and Cortex behind him and looked at Cortex. "Aaah, fresh meat!" said Rusty with a hungry look at him.

Cortex was a bit scared: "Are you talking to me!?" Rusty slowly comes closer to Cortex. Crash responded:" I think that is a yes." Cortex screamed in horror:"Aaaaaaah!" Cortex ran away while Rusty follows him.

Crash tries to protect Cortex of Rusty, but Cortex wasn't watching where he is running to.

Crash screamed to Cortex:"Watch out! Nitro's!" Cortex looked in front of him, "Aaaaaaah!" Just on time he could dodge the Nitro's, but Rusty wasn't on time:" Uh ow..." Rusty said scared. The nitro's exploded and Rusty was catapulted into the air.

Cortex stopped running:"Phew... Glad he is gone. Let's go on with our walk back to the lab"

Crash nodded and they continued their walk back to the lab.

Cortex saw the lab in the distance: "We're back!" Crash responded: "Now we can see if Coco and Nina fixed the Psycontrol yet." Crash and Cortex went to the platform that would bring them up to the Psycontrol but the platform didn't work. "Why does the platform not work!?" said Cortex surprised.

Crash responded:"Coco probably putted the electricity out so nothing can go wrong." "Probably, then we must go through that cave there again!" said Cortex annoyed, "This way!" said Cortex while going to the cave.

They entered the ice-cave.

"Gosh, why does it smells that horrible in here!?" said Crash while holding his breath.

Cortex answered:" Uhm...well" said Cortex. They arrived at a part of a sewer.

"I maybe have modified the iceberg into a sewer to get rid of all my toxic..." Continued Cortex.

Crash said disgusted:"Is this really the only way up!?"

Cortex replied:" If it wasn't, I didn't went through here!"

They climbed up through the sewers, Cortex almost puked of the disgusting smell here. Crash was a bit used to since he had to search for power crystals in the sewers in Crash Bandicoot 2.

After a while they arrived at the platform that connected the iceberg with the second lair of the lab.

When Crash and Cortex entered the room Cortex said happy:"Come, we must make preparations for..."

Suddenly a doorbell goes off...

"This is well-known for me." said Crash. Cortex replied: "Really?"asked Cortex,

"A pizza delivery!" said a voice.

"Did you ordered pizza!?" asked Cortex angry to Crash. Crash looked at Cortex with a naughty look.

"Then, it's probably for you." said Cortex finally The door went open and hundreds of ants were behind it.

Crash responded scared:"Well this isn't good."


	6. Chapter 6: We forgot something

Chapter 6: We forgot something

Crash and Cortex were in the upper room of the lab. Crash just opened a door with hundreds of ants behind it.

Crash screamed scared to the ants:"Nobody home!" and he threw the door against the ants that wanted to come in.

"Do you Really think that would stop them!?" asked Cortex angry.

As soon as Cortex said this, the door broke and the ants attacked!

Crash tried to defeat them all by spinning around in the room, Cortex was on his big chair shooting at the ants with his Plasma-Gun. When Crash and Cortex were fighting, Victor and Moritz came with popcorn in on their flying chairs.

After a while, Crash and Cortex defeated all the ants.

Victor was angry:"See, This is why nobody likes you!" Crash responded:"Very original, Victor!"Victor was surprised, the Bandicoot could talk,"And someone has learned to talk, good job Bandicoot!"

Crash rolled his eyes. Moritz replied:"Maybe it's because of the Vice-Versa Reversa Device that he can talk now and that allowed us to life forever!" Cortex was surprised:"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Victor punched Moritz on his glass sphere around his head,"You idiot!" said Victor angry,"Yes, because you forgot to destroy it, we stayed alive!"

"Yeah!"said Moritz,"And we had to come one day out of Evil Crash!"

"Too much info!" said Crash disgusted.

Victor continued:"As long as the Vice-Versa exists, we cannot die!"See you later losers!" added Moritz to it.

And then they disappeared again. Cortex was surprised, they forgot to destroy the Vice-Versa!

"Come Crash," started Cortex,

"we must tell the others! They went back to the Psycontrol were Coco and Nina had fixed the Psycontrol.

"What was all that noise?" asked Nina confused. Crash answered:"We were attacked by Victor and Moritz!" said Crash," And we know how The Evil Twins survived!" "How?" asked Coco.

Cortex answered: "As long as the Vice-Versa Reversa Device exists, they cannot die!" Uka Uka responded:"Then we have to destroy the revesar ... Uuuuuh,"Uka Uka had some difficulties pronouncing it," reviser versa ... That thing!" said Uka Uka finally.

"But where is it then?" Coco answered: "I know how to find it" She plugged her computer into the big screen," I found it!" said Coco happy, "It stands on Cortex Island. On top of the ruins of the Castle."

Cortex replied happy: "Not that hard, We go to Cortex Island, destroy the Vice-Versa and then we defeat The Evil twins!" Uka Uka responded:" Sounds like a plan for me! Where are we waiting for!?" "But how do we get there?" Asked N. Gin.

"I know something," answered Crash,"we can use the boat which I used the first time to come here." Crunch replied:"C'mon! To cortex island!"

So the team went down to the boat and went to Cortex' old castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Cortex Power

Chapter 7: Cortex Power

The team was on their way to Cortex Island. They took the boat Crash used to get for the first time at Iceberg Lab.

Crash got a lot of memories on this boat, it remembered him how he teamed up with Cortex for the first time. When they arrived at Cortex Island, everybody left the boat and looked up to the castle.

"Aaah... my Castle," started Cortex," what a shame I had to leave it because someone had put in on fire!"

Crash responded:"Hey! Not my problem, I had to save Tawna!" Nobody, except Crash and Cortex, knew who Tawna was:"Who!?" said they all except Crash and Cortex. Crash didn't want to start about it:"never mind."

"Well there is the Vice-Versa," pointed Coco out," but how do we get on top of the castle?" Crash responded: "I know how! First, we must go trough the toxic factory." Crunch asked: "You mean that stale block that says "Cortex Power"?" Cortex answered: "Indeed, it is the only way to get at the bridge to get over that cliff over there."

So they entered the toxic factory. The factory was already abandoned for almost 9 years now. Vines were growing everywhere.

"Was this really your factory, uncle?" asked Nina disgusted.

"Yes it was, but at that time it was cleaner." replied Cortex.

Crunch rolled his eyes:" Yeah right."

Crash replied:"It still was disgusting!"

"It's a toxic factory, what do you expect!?" Said Cortex angry.

"Stop it! We have to destroy the Vice-Versa and defeat The Evil Twins! After that you guys can continue your fights" said Coco annoyed.

Crash and Cortex nodded and stopped fighting.

"Look!" said Crunch happy, "There is the exit!"

Suddenly a huge toxic-monster came out of nowhere and stopped the team before they could exit the factory.

"Uuuh... Well, I didn't expect that!" Said Cortex scared.

"Back off, you ugly toxic-monster!" commanded N, Gin to the monster.

The monster roared of anger.

jumped away like a little girl.

"Aaah!" He screamed with a girl voice.

Cortex took out his Plasma-Gun and started to shoot on the monster, but this had no effect.

Crash looked around and saw some TNT-crates in the corner of the room.

"We must get the monster in that corner!" said Crash to the others.

Cortex kept shooting with his gun to get the monster in the corner.

As soon as the monster was in the corner, Crash activated the TNT.

"Crash get back here quickly!" said Coco worried.

The TNT exploded and the monster too, Crash was just on time out of the corner.

"Phew, just on time, little brother!" said Crunch to Crash.

Aku Aku responded:"Now we can leave this place!"

So the team left the factory.


	8. Chapter 8: Castle Cortex

Chapter 8: Castle Cortex

The team finally got out of the toxic-factory.

Coco took a fresh breath air and said happy:"We are trough the factory!"

"Finally out that disgusting factory!" responded Nina.

Crash asked:"But how we now get inside?"

"That's something you must know." replied Coco.

Crash answered:"Yes but at that time, this door to go inside the castle was open." "Let me open it for you." said Cortex happy.

Cortex went to the side of the door where a little screen was, he typed the code in, but it doesn't work. He tried again, still doesn't work. Cortex was getting angry and hit the computer. "Out of my way." said Crunch, "I will open it! Out of my way!" Crunch runs as fast as possible to the door and breaks it.

Nina was surprised:" Wow..." "We are inside!" said Coco happy.

The team entered Cortex Castle, everybody was surprised it was still intact!

"If I knew it was still intact, I never left here!" said Cortex happy.

"I didn't know you had such a nice castle!" said Nina surprised.

Crash replied:"Yeah, now that I don't have to run away from spiders and robots, it is kinda cool indeed!"

After a while they arrived at a machinery room.

"Oh, I remember this!" said Crash," We are almost at 's lab and then we are there!"

"N. Brio !?" said N. Gin angry, "Did you worked with N. Brio !?"

"Uuuh..." said Cortex scared, "In that time I did. It's 9 years ago ... He left me after Crash defeated us, I'm sure you would never do that!" Said Cortex with a fake smile

"Of course I won't!"replied N. Gin ,"You're my master!"

"Anyway..." Started Cortex, "We're almost there, we only need to go through the lab and" *PONG* Cortex walked against a big metal door. "Cortex, did you forgot that there is a gigantic metal door in front of you?" Asked Coco Cortex.

Cortex looked with amazement at the door. Cortex replied:"I can't remember this door." Crash responded:"The Evil Twins have probably built it here to protect the Vice-Versa. Uka Uka asked angry:"How do we get that open!?" Coco answered:"Let me try it." Coco plugged her computer in on the door and the door opens.

"That computer is just amazing!"said Crunch happy.

Nina responded happy:"Let's destroy this thing!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Vice-Versa

Chapter 9: The Vice-Versa

They arrived at the power source of the Vice-Versa.

Aku Aku looked at it:"This has to be the power source of the Vice-Versa."

Coco responded:"We need to destroy it, but how?"Look! They get the power out of Wumpa's!" said Nina surprised.

"No! Not the Wumpa's!" screamed Crash dramatically. Cortex remembered what happened in Crash Twinsanity in Cavern Catastrophe:"That does explain why they wanted all the crates in the cave after he had fought Crash.

If we destroy the pipes where the wumpa's go in the power source, the power source probably will be weakened and we can destroy it!"

N. Gin responded: "Good plan master!"

Suddenly they heard a voice:"Not as long as Kong is here!"

Crash said surprised: "Koala Kong!?" Coco responded:"He must be hypnotized by the twins, look there is their logo on that weird hat of Kong!

Koala Kong said full of anger: "Kong is gonna crunch you!"

"Bandicoots, you keep Kong busy! We will destroy the pipes!" Pointed Cortex out.

The Bandicoots kept Kong busy, Kong was throwing barrels to them. Crash remembered something from his last fight with Kong, if he was spinning the barrels back, Kong would probably be defeated after a while. So Crash was spinning all the barrels back Kong threw. Meanwhile Cortex was destroying one of the three pipes. and Nina were destroying another one, and Aku Aku and Uka Uka another one. Kong threw a big barrel to Crash.

"Look out!" screamed Coco. Crash was spinning the barrel back to Kong, *PONG* the barrel hit Kong his head and the hat of The Twins he was wearing, felt of his head and broke. Meanwhile the others had destroyed all the pipes!

Coco said happy:"We destroyed the Vice Versa Devices!" Everyone was happy. Suddenly Victor and Moritz came in out of a portal. "What have you done!?" Said Victor angry, "Our masterwork!" Cortex replied:"And now it's your turn!"

Victor responded with an evil smile:"Good luck with that!" "See you around losers!" said Moritz. And they disappeared again.

Crunch responded:"I hate those ugly birds!" N. Gin replied:"Now we can go back to the lab!"

So the team left Cortex Island and went back to the Iceberg lab

Coco was typing on the computer of the Psycontrol:"Ok, I will program the Psycontrol on the 10th Dimension."Aku Aku responded: "I will help." Uka Uka replied:"How are you going to do that, you have no hands!"

"Can you do it better?" said Aku Aku angry "You also have no body!"

It became a chaos again and suddenly Crash and Cortex were shot by the Psycontontrol. Crunch said angry:"Stop it, you both of you! This makes no sense. While you are fighting the army of Victor and Moritz is getting bigger! right Cortex, Cortex?" "Master?" said N. Gin scared, "Master is gone!"

Coco replied:"And where is Crash?" "They are gone!" said Uka Uka confused.


	10. Chapter 10: Stranded

Chapter 10: Stranded

It was dark, Cortex was lying on the ground. He slowly began to wake u:"W ... where am I?" Cortex slowly stood up and looked around:"Oh no, we are stranded in another dimension!" said Cortex scared."Cortex?" said a voice "Crash!?" said Cortex surprised,

"Great, "continued Cortex sarcastic," we are in another dimension; we have no how we can get back, and I'M STUCK WITH A BANDICOOT!"

"Hopefully he didn't hear that. "said he to himself. Crash responded:"Maybe we can find something in your lab?" "Possible,"said cortex while thinking," but how we get above?" "The same way as the first time," started Crash," through the caves."

"Again!?" asked Cortex angry," Well, we have no other choice..."

So Crash and Cortex entered the cave.

"Any idea in which dimension we are Cortex?" asked Crash.

Cortex answered:" Mmh... Let's see, everything is black and white, the sky is purple... This has to be the 13th dimension, also known as the Carbon Dimension.

Like in the 10th dimensions, we have counterparts here.

Crash asked:" Is that bad then? Maybe they can help!"

"I'm not sure, not much is known about this dimension."

Crash and Cortex were almost in the second lair of the lab, suddenly they hear an angry voice: "Stop! Don't you dare entering my lab!"

"Oh no!" said Cortex scared, "Could it be?"

Crash saw a black and white version of Cortex in front of him, he was surprised:" Cortex!?" "My name is Carbon Cortex!" The other version of Cortex replied.

"Well, well, well..."Cortex said," Aren't you handsome!"

Carbon Cortex replied:" Well you are also not an ugly person!"

"I think I'm gonna puke" responded Crash.

"So what did you two wanted to do in my lab?" asked Carbon Cortex.

Cortex answered:" We want to go back to our own dimension, and since the Psycontrol is in your lab, we wanted to go inside to use it again.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" said Carbon Cortex with an evil laugh.

"Uuhm... Excuse me?" said Crash scared. Carbon Cortex took his Plasma-Gun out and started to shoot on them, his plasma-gun shot black plasma. Cortex also took out his Plasma-Gun and shot back. "Cortex!" Crash said," Shoot plasma to me! I will spin it to Carbon Cortex!" Cortex remembered that Crash defeated him several times on this way, so he shot at him and Crash was spinning the plasma to Carbon Cortex. He was defeated!

Crash said happy:" Phew... Now let's go before we wakes up again!"

Cortex nodded and they ran away from Carbon Cortex to the lab.


	11. Chapter 11: We need 9

Chapter 11: We need 9

Crash and Cortex were back at the lab and saw a power crystal in one of the storages.

"A power crystal!" said Cortex happy," Let's go back to the Psycontrol!"

Crash nodded and they went back to the Psycontrol.

"Let's see..." Cortex started" We have one power crystal, but to get at the 10th Dimension we need 9!"

"9!?" Crash responded surprised,"How are we gonna get 9 crystals!?"

Cortex answered:"We have to collect 2 more crystals in this dimension, if we have 3 crystals, we can go to the 12th dimension and find 3 other crystals there, and then we can go to the 11th dimension and then to the 10th.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Nina.

Crash and Cortex were surprised:"Nina!?" Cortex continued:"How did you get here? Nina answered:"I was also teleported to here. When you were in the cave, I climbed up the lab and waited on you guys."

"We can use some help." responded Crash,"Have you seen any crystals around here?" Nina answered:"I've been looking around here and I have seen one on the mountain there"

Cortex replied:"Well, where are we waiting on. Follow me!" They went with a platform to the mountain into a cave to a well-know room.

"There,"Cortex started,"in that temple at that black mountain I'm telling you! We must go in that temple, i'm sure that there is a Power Crystal, but how do we get there... Think cortex think!" Crash looks at Cortex that was hanging over the fence, he knows what he need to do. Crash whispered to Nina: "Watch this!" He kicked Cortex from the fence and Crash jumped on his back again, Nina started laughing and grabbed an iron plate from the wall and followed.

They slide off the mountain, Nina saw a Power Crystal in the distance. She slipped to it and grabbed the crystal.

They finally were down the mountain and Crash jumped off of Cortex' back.

"Again!?" asked Cortex angry. Crash responded:"Sorry, but the previous times it also worked."

On that moment Nina arrived at the end of the mountain and jumped off of the iron plate

"We are there!" said Nina happy"And I got a Power Crystal!" Crash replied;"Now we need that one in the temple." Cortex responded:"I will get it!

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black and white version of Crunch grabs Cortex and ran the temple in. "Uncle!" screamed Nina. Cortex screamed back:"Heeeeeelp!"


	12. Chapter 12: Inside the temple

Chapter 12: Inside the temple

Cortex was captured by Carbon Crunch, Nina ran into the temple to save her uncle. Nina arrived at an old ancient room, she saw room Cortex there in a cage.

"Uncle, I'll save you!" she said against Cortex.

"Ok..." he replied with a girl voice.

Nina ran to Cortex, but suddenly Carbon Crunch jumped in front her:" I'm going to teach you a lesson!" He said angry. He tried to punch Nina, but she dodged. Nina grabbed with her arm some rocks, they felt on top of Carbon Crunch. "Oh ow" Carbon Crunch said just before the rocks hit him.

"That happens when you kidnap my uncle!" Nina said angry to Carbon Crunch.

Carbon Crunch threw the rocks of his back and stood up.

"Oh no..." said Nina scared. On that moment Crash arrived in the room

"What is going on here!?" he said surprised.

Carbon Crunch was surprised too:"Crash!? But you have colors, are you from another dimension?" asked Carbon Crunch. Crash answered: "Yes I am why you locked Cortex inside a cage? Carbon Crunch responded: Cortex is an evil person so I locked him in this cage as revenge!

"But we are not evil!" said Nina," Well, not right now..."

Yeah," responded Crash," they help me to defeat the Evil Twins!"

"The Evil Twins!?" asked Carbon Crunch angry, "I hate those ugly birds!"

"How do you know about The Evil Twins!?" said Nina surprised.

Carbon Crunch responded:" They stole all our Wumpa Fruit in order to power their devices!" "Do you have to life without Wumpa's!?" Asked Crash surprised.

"How is that even possible!?"

"Hard." answered Carbon Crunch," We almost find no food anymore to eat. Also all the colors are out of our dimension thanks to them..."

Crash felt compassion with him.

"Well," started Nina," do you let my uncle free now?"

"Sure" Carbon Crunch answered, he opened the cage and Cortex jumped out of it.

"Do you have any idea where a Power Crystal is Carbon Crunch?" asked Cortex.

"What is a Power Crystal?" he asked.

"It looks like a purple stone." replied Crash.

"Oh" said Carbon Crunch," Yes I saw it, it's this way!"

Crunch went to a big hallway, they went to the end of it and there was a treasure room. Carbon Crunch said:" Over there." Crash walked to the crystal and took it.

"Thank you" said Crash.

"You're welcome" responded Carbon Crunch.

They all went outside of the temple.

"Carbon Crunch" Crash started," I would like to give you something because you helped us, but unfortunately I don't really have something to give..."

"It's ok" he responded.

"I do have something" said Cortex, he took out a Wumpa and gave it to Carbon Crunch," Here you have a Wumpa, you can plant it and then it will grow a new Wumpa-tree for you and your family."

Crunch was surprised:" Thank you very much Cortex!" he said happy.

Crash was surprised too, he had never see Cortex do something nice to somebody.

"Well, it's time to go to the next dimension!" said Nina.

So the team left and went back to the lab.

"Why did you do that?" asked Crash surprised to Cortex.

"Their world was almost destroyed Crash," said Cortex, "I couldn't do nothing, however I tell it to somebody I will kill you!"

Crash nodded with a smile:" I promise" he said.

"Good" said Cortex, with a smile. His smile disappeared quickly again.

They entered the Psycontrol.

"To the 12th dimension!" Said Cortex and the team left the 13th Dimension.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping

Chapter 13: Shopping

The team entered the 12th dimension, the colors were back and there didn't change something special in the room.

"Let's go outside!" said Cortex.

So the team went outside, they were surprised, the lab was in the middle of a flying city!

"Wow, how are we going to find Crystals here!?" said Nina a bit angry.

They went out of the lab and walked around in the city.

"Look!" said Crash," a mall!"

"This is no time to go shopping Crash!" responded Cortex angry.

"But we maybe find a crystal in a jewelry store over there," replied Crash.

So they went inside the mall.

"Oh my..." said Nina, "This is a paradise!"

Cortex replied:" Nina, we have no time. We much find a jewelry store! I never thought I would say that!" said Cortex surprised.

They went through all the shops they saw, but they didn't find any jewelry store.

"This is ridiculous!" screamed Cortex.

"What mall doesn't have a jewelry store!" said Nina angry.

Crash looked around, and just on the end of the hallway, right in the corner, there it was: a jewelry store!

"There!" Crash said happy and he pointed at the shop.

They ran at the shop.

"Hi, welcome to my shop!" said the shopkeeper," Can I help you?"

"Yes!" said Nina," Can I see the new collection?"

"Nina!" said Cortex angry.

"Ok, ok, fine" she said," We are looking for a power crystal."

"Aha!" the shopkeeper said," And can I ask why do you need this special crystal?"

Crash replied:" We need it to power the Psycontol, a gateway to the infinite dimension or something like that... Anyway, we need it in order to defeat The Evil Twins."

"The Evil Twins!?" Screamed the shopkeeper in horror," Are you trying to defeat The Evil Twins!?"

Cortex was surprised they knew The Evil Twins in this dimension too.

"Did they attack here too!?" he asked.

"Indeed" the shopkeeper responded," they stole all our iron, tin and gold!

Here," the shopkeeper, said while he gave Crash the Power Crystal," you can have it for free if you promise you will defeat The Evil Twins!"

"We promise." Nina said.

"Do you have any other idea where other crystals are?" Crash asked the shopkeeper,

"My brother, Alex, has even 2 Power Crystals!" he said happy," He lives in the city in front of the iron-factory."

"Thank you for your help," said Crash against the shopkeeper," C'mon, we have to get those crystals!"


	14. Chapter 14: In the city

Chapter 14: In the city

Crash, Cortex and Nina were in the city, going to the old iron-factory.

Nina was annoyed that she couldn't buy anything in the mall, she was looking angry.

Cortex was thinking what would wait for them in the 10th dimension, maybe The Evil Twins had already taken over the world!

Crash was still confused about what happened back in the 13th dimension when Cortex did something nice, Crash didn't want to ask about it because Cortex maybe would get angry and he promise not to talk about it anymore. But he had to ask it.

"Cortex?" he asked. "Yes" responded Cortex.

"I know i promised i wouldn't talk about it anymore, but why did you really help Carbon Crunch? I never saw you helping anybody!" Cortex sighted." Well, he said that they couldn't find any food anymore because The Evil Twins took all the wumpa's in their dimension." he said. "So?" Crash asked.

Cortex continued:" That The Evil Twins exist is my fault, besides, I'm never going back to that place so nobody will know i did that. Right!?"

"I promised i wouldn't tell anybody, i don't break my promises." Crash responded.

"There!" said Cortex happy while pointing to a big building," That must be the iron-factory!" "So over there must love the shopkeeper's brother!" said Crash while pointing at the house in front of the factory. It was an old, small house.

They went to the old house and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said Cortex," Anybody home?"

The door slowly opened," What do you want?" said a voice behind the door.

Crash responded:" We would like to have your 2 Power Crystals in order to defeat The Evil Twins."

"The Evil Twins huh?" The voice said, the door was open now," You can have them." said the man finally. "Thank you" responded Crash.

"BUT" said the man quickly," you must do something for it."

"And that is?" Cortex asked curious.

"As you can my home is almost falling apart."the man started," I can't repair it because the city doesn't have any iron anymore! If you find my enough iron to fix my house, i will give you this power crystal."

Cortex took his Plasma-Gun and aimed on the man, Crash immediately punched Cortex gun out of his hand.

"Don't do it again Cortex!" said Crash angry.

"What do you mean again?" asked Cortex.

Crash replied:" You already shot farmer Ernest the last time!"

Cortex remembered it, "Hehehe...yeah..."

"So you will do it?" asked the man.

"Yes" Nina replied," Let's go inside the factory to get some iron!"

So the team went inside the factory searching for some iron.


	15. Chapter 15: We need iron

Chapter 15: We need iron

The team was inside the old iron-factory, searching for some iron to retrieve 2 more power crystals. They looked in every corner of the rooms, but there was no iron.

"Where are we ever going to find iron!?" said Nina angry.

Crash looked around and saw an old mine.

"Look!" he said," We maybe can find some iron ore in there and smelt it!"

"Good idea!" Nina said and they walked into the old mine. The only thing they found was a big hole. "And what now, smartass!" said Cortex angry to Crash.

"Can I do something about it!? I'm just trying to help!" responded Crash furious.

"Uh ow..." said Nina annoyed.

Crash and Cortex start to fight again, they rolled around in the mine.

Nina said scared:"Watch out or else you fall in the..." Too late, Crash and Cortex felt in the big hole and rolled through the old mines.

"This is your fault, Bandicoot!" said Cortex angry while rolling around with Crash.

"And you never do something wrong right!?" replied Crash angry.

They felt in another hole again and stopped fighting.

"Uuuh..." said Cortex with pain," We really have to stop fighting in caves..."

"Indeed..." replied Crash.

They looked up and saw Nina climbing down the hole.

"So is there any iron here?" she asked.

They looked around, "There!" said Cortex happy," There is some!"

They took some pickaxes they saw in a corner and started mining.

They grabbed as much iron as they could.

"But how are we gonna get back up?" Crash asked.

Nina answered happy:" I know how!" She took Crash and Cortex, shot her arm up the hole and pulled them out of the hole.

"Phew, good idea Nina!" said Crash happy.

"It came up in me, well now we have to put this ore in a furnace!"

So they went to a furnace in the factory and smelted the iron ore.

When they were done, they took all the iron.

"Let's go back to the house of the man."

They went with the iron back to the man, they knocked on the door.

The man opened the door:"Do you have the iron?" he asked.

"Yes we have the iron" replied Nina, and they gave the iron to the man.

"Thank you" He said, and he closed the door, but Crash kept the door open.

"Hey!" Crash said angry," What about the crystals!?"

"Why should I give them? I got my iron!" The man said with an evil smile.

Cortex took out his Plasma-Gun and shot on the man.

Crash and Nina looked surprised at Cortex.

"I'm still an evil scientist, what do you expect?" Replied Cortex," This isn't a game."

Crash went inside and took the 2 crystals.

"Let's go back to the lab!" said Crash happy.

So the team went back to the lab and went inside the Psycontrol again.

"To the 11th dimension!" said Cortex.


	16. Chapter 16: The Academy of Evil?

Chapter 16: The Academy of Evil?

Crash, Nina and Cortex just arrived at the 11th dimension. There was a bigger flash than normal and they fainted out for a few seconds. Crash woke up and slowly stood up.

W...Where are we?" said Crash confused, "This is not the lab!" Cortex slowly woke up too. "You're right," he said surprised" But, this is The Academy of Evil! How we ended up here!?" Crash replied:" I have no idea but it looks different then I can remember...""Let's get out of here." Nina said confused," Before more weird stuff happens!"

"But how?" asked Crash. "Through the academy! Or whatever it is." answered Nina.

"Let's go then!" said Cortex

The team entered the academy, it looked corrupted and twisted.

"Uuuh..." said Nina confused," I don't think this is really The Academy of Evil..."

"Cortex?" asked Crash," In what dimension are we now?"

Cortex answered," In the 11th dimension. Why?"

Crash replied:" Do you know something more about this dimension?"

"Of course I do!" he scooped," This dimension is also known as the nightm... Ow..."

"What?" asked Nina. Cortex responded scared," Also known as the nightmare dimension!" "But who's nightmare is this?" asked Crash.

"Not mine" Nina responded," Uncle?"

Cortex looked at them with a fake smile:"Hehehehe... Uhm... Maybe?"

Crash and Nina looked angry at him.

"Ok, ok it's my nightmare, I hated The Academy of Evil!" he said angry.

Nina replied:" But I thought you were the best student of the academy!"

"I was..." Cortex started," But... They bullied me! They called me nerd and Madame Amberly bullied me too! She always called me cry baby and locked me in my room when I got an A on a test, they even threw knives at me! And that wasn't everything..."

Crash and Nina were surprised; it did explain why Cortex wasn't happy to see Madame Amberly.

"However, "he started," I think we are almost through this twisted academy!

Crash heard something behind him, he turned around and looked up.

"Uuuuh, Cortex..."

Cortex replied:" What!?"

"I think you better can go running!" Crash said to Cortex

Cortex asked:"Why?"

Crash pointed behind Cortex, Cortex turned around and looked up.

"Oooh, cry baby Cortex, you will stay here with me!" said Madame Amberly with an evil smile.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Cortex in horror. He ran as fast as he could though the hallways of the academy. Madame Amberly ran behind him, the whole academy was falling apart. "Come back my little worm!" said Amberly to Cortex," I want to hug you, until you are dead!"

Cortex kept screaming:"aaaaaah!" "Come back cry bab*PONG*aaaw"

Amberly ran against a door and turned into a pile of dust.

Cortex was confused:"Huh?" Cortex looked at the door, Crash just closed the door while he looked. "All right, she is gone too!" said Crash happy.

Cortex replied:"Than...Thank you ..."

"You're welcome!" responded Crash while smiling.

Cortex smiled back. For the first time, Cortex felt a warm feeling inside. Like ... Like they were best friends! He shook his head immediately after those thoughts. "Uuh, come we have to find the lab!" said Cortex quickly, "Let's go to that mountain, maybe we can see the lab from there!"

"Wait on me!" Nina said while running to Crash and Cortex," I found this crystal!"

"Great!" said Crash happy," 2 more to go!"

The team left the corrupted academy, and walked to the mountain.


	17. Chapter 17: Gone a Bit Coco

Chapter 17: Gone a Bit Coco

Crash, Cortex and Nina were climbing up the mountain; Crash was looking down to the twisted academy. It looked even scarier than the real one! Nina was also looking to it, remembering her days on the academy, if they defeated The Evil Twins, she would like to go back to the academy. Cortex was the only one not looking at it, he was focused on their mission, to get back at the lab and defeat his old parrots?

Then Cortex suddenly saw the lab,"There! There is the lab!" said Cortex happy,:"But how do we get there!? Think cortex, think!"

Cortex recognized this situation; he already knew how this was going to end up. Cortex quickly said to Crash:"Don't think abou*BAM* Too late, Cortex was kicked once again of the fence and with Crash on his back, they slided the mountain off.

Crash saw a crystal in the distance again, he slided at it and grabbed it.

When they were down the mountain, Cortex again threw Crash off his back and said angry:"That was the last time!"

Crash replied:"I cannot promise that ... But, we are nearing the lab! We only need to go through this jungle!"

Nina was being sarcastic:"Yay."

They entered the jungle, but they saw houses!

"Houses!? People live here!?" said Cortex surprised.

Behind a tree, a teddy bear came over to Cortex, Cortex didn't saw them yet.

The teddy bear welcomed the team:" Hello welcome to" Cortex screamed:" Aah!" He shot on the teddy bear.

Crash and Nina looked at Cortex angry.

"Why did you kill a teddy bear!?" asked Crash angry.

"This is still my nightmare!" replied Cortex.

"Are you scared of teddy bears!?" asked Nina while laughing,"Bwahahaha!"

Crash responded:" Coco would love this!"

Cortex replied:" Well, they are sort of cute..."

Crash said while laughing:" Watch out Cortex! Soon you are gone a bit Coco!"

Crash and Nina were laughing, Cortex was annoyed. "Can we just go on?" he said annoyed. They went through the teddy bear town, when Cortex suddenly saw a crystal. "A Power Crystal!" he said happy, he went to it but was stopped by a teddy bear. "Don't you dare stealing it!" said the teddy bear angry.

Cortex looked at him, not showing any emotion, and then he shot him with his gun.

"I got the Power Crystal!" said Cortex happy.

"And there is the lab!" replied Nina.

They ran to the lab and went back to the Psycontrol.

"To the 10th dimension!" said Cortex happy.


	18. Chapter 18: The lava caves

Chapter 18: The lava caves

Crash, Cortex and Nina finally arrived in the 10th dimension. "We are finally here!" said Cortex happy," Now we must defeat The Evil Twins once and for all!"

Crash responded:" We have to get at Twinsanity Island, but how?"

"I guess like the previous time, "stated Nina," we must go up that cave in that mountain."

"NO!" said Cortex angry," I don't want to be kicked again! My butt hurts of it!"

Crash tried to not laugh.

"But how are we gonna get at Twinsanity Island then?" asked Nina.

Crash responded:" Maybe through the caves?"

"Again!?" said Cortex annoyed," Well, it's better than the mountain..."

The team went down the lab, into the lava caves. Huge lava-lakes were in the cave.

"Can we still return and take the mountain?" said Cortex scared.

Nina replied:" C'mon uncle, we have no time to go back!"

Cortex had to agree with this. He didn't like all that lava, but they had no choice.

So the team continued travelling through the cave.

They suddenly heard a roar.

"Who was that?" asked Cortex scared while looking around.

Suddenly Evil Crash jumped right for them!

"Aaah!" screamed Cortex with a girl voice.

Evil Crash wanted to kidnap Nina again!

"Ow no, not this time!" said Nina while preparing to fight

Evil Crash roared to Nina and jumped to her with his big claws.

Nina dodged it and punched Evil Crash in the face with her metal hands.

Cortex and Crash were looking how Nina was fighting, they both stood there with big eyes.

Nina threw with some rocks too Evil Crash, hoping to make him faint out, but Evil Crash was too fast. She looked around and saw that there was a big rock right above the exit of the caves, that was when she got an idea. She threw a rock against Evil Crash's head, Evil Crash was hurts, but not defeated.

"Guys, we must get out of this cave now!"

"Guys, we need to get out of this cave!"

Crash and Cortex nodded and ran out of the cave together with Nina, Evil Crash saw them and chased them.

When the team was out of the cave, Nina shot her arm to the rock above the exit of the cave. The rock felt and blocked the way of Evil Crash of getting out of the cave,

They cheered. They turned around and saw the two big heads of The Evil Twins in the mountain, they were on Twinsanity Island! But, there changed something: the whole mountain was full of machinery!

"What happened here!?" Asked Crash surprised. "It's a whole factory!"

"This has to be where all those ants come from!" said Cortex while looking at the factory," We have to destroy it!"

The team went inside the building.


	19. Chapter 19: The Ant-factory

Chapter 19: The Ant-factory

Crash, Nina and Cortex were inside the ant-factory, trying to find where all these ants were created to destroy it.

Lots of ants were here too protecting the factory, of course they couldn't stop our heroes. They arrived at a big machine, it was the machine that produced all the ants!

"Here it is. "started Cortex," The machine that produce all these ants!"

"Not difficult to destroy" said Crash happy, he walked to a control panel and punched on the button self-destruction.

"Self-destruction in 20 seconds!" said Crash a bit worried.

"We must get out of here!" said Nina.

"15 seconds!" said Crash.

"This way!" said Cortex.

They ran to a big hallway.

"10"

Nina felt on the floor and was stuck in the floor "Help!" screamed she.

"Nina," screamed Cortex, he ran as fast as possible back to Nina and loosed her.

"5"

Cortex and Nina ran as fast as possible back to the hallway.

"4"

Crash was getting worried.

"3"

The hallway was very far away from them.

"2"

Nina grabbed his uncle and shot with her arm to the hallway.

"1"

Nina pulled her and Cortex to the hallway.

"0"

*BOOM*

As the explosion came, Nina and Cortex were just on time back in the hallway and they closed the port.

"Phew" said Nina," Thank you for saving me uncle!"

Cortex responded:" You are still my daught-uuuh-niece!"

"Aaaw isn't that cute" said Coco coming out of nowhere.

"Coco!?" said everybody surprised," How did you get here!?" asked Crash confused. Coco responded:"Just like you, with the Psychontrol and "

"We have no time for this!" stated Cortex, "We need to stop the evil twins now!"

Crash, Nina and Coco nodded and continued the walk to the throne-room of The Evil Twins. When they arrived, Victor and Moritz were waiting on them.

Victor welcomed them:"Finally you are here! Did you like it in the other dimensions?" "It was you that sabotaged the Psycontrol!?" asked Nina angry.

"Yeah! We took our revenge on destroying our Vice-Versa!" said Moritz with and evil laugh.

Cortex responded:"But now we are going to make an end on you two!" "Yeah!"started Nina, "And your stupid robot will not stop us!"

"Is that true?" asked Victor sarcastic, he punched a button near his chair that slowly opened a door that revealed a big bot"Because we now have a better, larger, indestructible TwinBot!" Moritz replied:"Yes! And we're going to test him right now!" Other small doors with purple portals in it opened and ants were coming out of it.

"Uh ow" said they all at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20: The Evil Twins

Chapter 20: The Evil Twins

The team was facing The Evil Twins new TwinBot, Cortex ran away scared. "Oh thank you for your help!" said Coco angry," Crash you keep The Twins busy, Nina and I will destroy the portals!" Crash nodded and Nina and Coco ran away to the portals.

"How do we close these?" asked Nina scared.

Coco answered:" Look! They are all connected to one of these generators! We must destroy these!" "I will do that!" said Nina, she climbed up a generator and punched with her metal hands on the connection between the generator and the portal. Coco went to another generator and smelted it with her Multi-Laser she still had.

Crash was meanwhile dodging the attacks of The Twins and fighting the ants.

"Ok, this one is destroyed!" said Nina happy. "This one too! " replied Coco. Nina ran to the last generator and destroyed it. All the portals closed.

"Coco, Nina!" said Crash while dodging The Twins lasers, "You guys can go, I will keep him busy!" Coco and Nina nodded and ran away from The Twins. Crash was trying to destroy the legs of the TwinBot with TNT, it worked, but Crash got hurt by the TNT too. When the legs were destroyed, the head of the robot began to fly. Crash couldn't escape, he was hurt too much.

Suddenly Cortex came back on his hover board and went to Crash."Crash!" he said" Jump on my back, quickly!" Crash jumped on Cortex' back and he flew away through a window to get outside. The Evil Twins chased them. Cortex flew over the lava to a flat area in the mountains and dropped Crash over there. "You want to fight me!?" screamed Cortex to The Twins," Well, the game is on!" Cortex and The Evil Twins were fighting above a big lava-lake, Crash was looking at them fighting. The Twins shot with lasers to Cortex, but he dodged them. Cortex shot on their motor with his Plasma-Gun and they felt in the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Victor.

"Well," Moritz started," I always wanted to know what it is like to be a roasted chicken!" "You idiot!" replied Victor angry.

The Twins screamed as they slowly sunk away in the lava.

Coco and Nina arrived at Crash. "Crash, are you ok?" asked Coco. "I'm fine" responded Crash. "Let's go back home!" said Nina, everybody agreed and went back to their own dimension to tell the news.

Back in the iceberg lab...

"We defeated The Evil Twins, FOREVER!" Everyone cheered as hard as possible. "That have we done well!" said Nina happy.

Crash responded:"But without the help of everyone it was not possible! And certainly not without you, Cortex! If you hadn't saved me of The Twins, this was probably ended horrible!" Cortex replied:"Hehe ... Yes ..."

Crunch hugged his brother:" I thought we lost you! But in any case you never have to go back to the 10th dimension!

"I think it's time to get back home." said Coco. "Yes, I'm exhausted!" replied Crash.

So the Bandicoots went in a boat back to their home. Everyone was inside celebrating. Cortex stood outside, watching the boat disappearing. Cortex got again a warm feeling inside. He was remembering all the times that Crash had defeated him, whatever Crash had to face, he always defeated him.

Cortex started to speak to himself, "You know, I was wrong. The creation of Crash was never a failure..."


End file.
